


Vanish

by hueing



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: College, Couple, Death, Depression, F/M, Love, Mark - Freeform, New story, Romance, Sad, Sadness, Scar, School, bad, dead, in progress, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueing/pseuds/hueing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place where every time you fall in love, a red tally mark appears on your wrist, there are few secrets. In a place where your tally mark turns black when the person you love, loves you back, there is less confusion. In a place where when the one you love dies, your tally mark turns into a scar, there is no forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I awoke with a sharp pain in my wrist. I prayed to God that it wasn't what I thought it was. I crept into the bathroom and flipped the light on. My body felt heavy as I raised my wrist to look. One newly scarred mark had appeared on my wrist. I sank onto the cold tiles, gasping for breath. The brightness of the room only made my realization worse. He was gone. He was gone from my life forever. The fresh scar still burned, but I couldn't bare myself to look again. The pain I felt made my entire body go limp. I cried for what seemed like a lifetime. Soon the tears wouldn't come anymore. I looked up into the bright bulb on the bathroom ceiling, hoping that somehow it would kill me. I knew he was suffering. I knew that it was going to happen eventually. I knew that his time was soon. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it.


	2. The Meeting

I sat on the cold bench on the sidewalk. I glanced down at the sleeve that covered the never fading memory. Tomorrow would make two years since he passed. I ran my fingers through my short, blonde hair. I traced the small flower tattoo on my right wrist. I got it in memory of him. He always used to tell me how he wanted to get matching tattoos. I used to laugh and tell him maybe some day. I now regret not doing it. I pulled my coat tighter around my body as the wind started to pick up. It was starting to get dark out, so I decided to head back to my dorm room. As I was walking down the sidewalk, I noticed that there were fewer cars on the road as usual. I assumed everyone was trying to get to the football game at the college. I turned the corner and headed past the last few stores closest to campus. My foot was on the edge of turning the last corner when I felt strong hands clasp around my mouth, sending me into a panic. I squirmed and kicked, trying to free myself, but my attempts only resulted in me being held tighter.

"Hand over the backpack." The unfamiliar voice hissed. I said nothing. "Hand it over now, and I won't hurt you." I didn't believe him. I still remained silent. He snatched the backpack from my weak grip and took off with it, pushing me to the ground in the process. Everything I had was in that bag. My wallet, keys, and notebooks were in there. Once I recovered from my shock, I looked up to see a tall figure running after the robber. A few seconds later, the figured returned with my bag and a helping hand. I looked up in complete shock, unable to react. The tall figure reached his hand out to me again. I took it, and was pulled up by a gentle force.

"U-Um, thank you so much. How can I repay you for this?" I asked nervously.

"Ah, there's no need to repay me. Maybe this'll just keep me out of hell for a few weeks." He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I couldn't remember the last time I actually laughed. "Sorry, I'm Ian Michaels. And you might be?"

"I might be Haley." I smiled up at him. He was a whole foot taller than me. Me being 5"2, it was difficult to make eye contact with people.

"Does 'might be Haley' have a last name?" He asked, smiling.

"Oops sorry. Haley Napier." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Well Haley Napier, do you want to grab a drink with me? I kinda dropped my hot chocolate while chasing that douche for you." He explained.

"How do I know you're not a rapist?" I asked jokingly.

"I just chased down a robber for you." He stated.

"Fair enough." I said. I tried to make out his facial features, but it was too dark to see. We started walking to the nearest coffee shop. Ian was greeted by the cashier and given a wink as we took our seats. My heart sank to the floor when I had my first real look at him.


End file.
